1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method, and a program for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gain of raw data is adjusted to perform white balance adjusting for adjusting a white balance of an image processed with respect to the raw data. A technique of the related art for performing white balance processing with respect to raw data is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-155696.